1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in connector for a differential signal and data transmission, with several electric contacts, each being arranged in pairs in a segment of a cruciform connector structure.
Such a plug-in connector is required to ensure a best-possible transmission of signals over multiple twin-axial cable connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug-in connectors, with their four pairs of wires being provided for signal transmission, are almost considered prior art, even if various protective publications contradict it.
For example, EP 0 755 100 B1 already describes a “set of contacts for cables with twisted, individually insulated pairs of wires”, in which four pairs of wires each are arranged in paired contact fasteners each at the exterior sides of a square connector body.
Furthermore, EP 0 809 331 B1 shows a multi-polar plug-in connection system, in which one pair of wires each is accepted in a separate guidance body, with the guidance body being separated by a cruciform structure, formed by a vertical and a horizontal separating wall.
These types of plug-in connectors are clearly intended for cable connections. In the meantime, however, decentralized peripheral devices have been developed for network technology, particularly for the Ethernet, in which external round plug-in connectors also must be connected, so that even in a decentralized distributor, round plug-in connectors are arranged on one or more circuit boards inside an insulating housing in a manner as cost-effective as possible.